<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>是夜是超級滿月(沙穆腦洞擴寫，R18,已開通) by happybrainhole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690363">是夜是超級滿月(沙穆腦洞擴寫，R18,已開通)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happybrainhole/pseuds/happybrainhole'>happybrainhole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aries Mū/Virgo Shaka - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happybrainhole/pseuds/happybrainhole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aries Mū/Virgo Shaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>是夜是超級滿月(沙穆腦洞擴寫，R18,已開通)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>穆先生全身頓時凝住了，這真的是帕米爾高原上領悟生死哲學的苦行憎嗎?湖綠色的瞳孔微微收縮，他也未至於笨得不知身後男人的目的。 </p><p> </p><p>    “沙加......” </p><p> </p><p>   “嗯?”沙加見到穆沒反抗，乾脆閉上眼，慢慢地把頭埋在柔順而透著濃烈藏香的紫髮裡，就像把自己埋在一大堆名貴絲綢裡，用氣一吸，像是要把所有的香味都吸進身體裡。 </p><p> </p><p>      第一口只是個美妙的見面禮，沙加再貪婪地吸一口，感覺自己的意識都被送往供奉諸方神靈的朱紅色寺廟中。他用鼻尖慢慢地划過紫髮，探入略為冰涼的臉蛋來回地磨蹭。 </p><p> </p><p>    穆先生的衣服是很奇特的，可能他的族人都是如此的打扮，不過沙加自問也住了這都市很多年，也沒遇上半個同族人。 </p><p> </p><p>    他的下半身是一條深綠色的褲，把灰色綁帶鞋穿回的話應該會管起了褲腳;上半身是淺黃色的短袖長衣，剛好蓋住臀部，領口位圍上了朱紅色的長圍巾，圍巾的盡頭大約腰部再往下一點，用米白色的小布條把長衣和圍巾都束在一起。 </p><p> </p><p>   這打扮與都市人格格不入，顯得很落後過時。不過在沙加眼中，配著雪白的娃娃臉和額上的兩顆紅點，多了份神秘感，像是活在遠古時代的守護神穿越時空而來。不要緊吧，最重要是那副敏感的身體，才摸一摸就像觸動了甚麼可怕的封印一樣，心跳瘋狂地加速。 </p><p> </p><p>   “沙加你!”穆先生開始扭動身體反抗，沙加那雙略帶骨感的、夾住敏感帶的手沒停下來，得寸進尺地打圈按摩，夾得有點發熱後又貪婪地在結實的胸膛大力揉搓，搓揉的位置不斷往下，右手揉到腰部時很流暢地解開腰帶。 </p><p> </p><p>   “沙加你不能這樣做!你已經......”穆雙手握成拳頭狀，眉頭緊皺，嘗試甩開束縛。 </p><p> </p><p>“不過甚麼......” </p><p> </p><p>   “你已經結婚了!請你自重!”穆伸手轉動沙加的婚戒，微弱的摩擦力刺激著沙加藏於內心的佔有欲。 </p><p> </p><p>    “別說這些話......”沙加的嘴湊上去，剛好可以大力吸吮柔軟的臉蛋。穆心中泛起一陣噁心感，用盡全力的力把沙加連同自己的腰帶甩開。 </p><p> </p><p>   沙加連後退兩步穩住腳步，沒有一絲罪惡感，臉上的笑容更歡快了。穆很憤怒地越過沙加，風風火火地往大門走。 </p><p> </p><p>    當他拉開門的時候，一個掛在防盜眼上一點的迷你月曆定住了穆先生的動作。那小巧的日曆雖是朱紅和深黃色為主調的藏族風，可是仍沿用都市人認可的公曆，今天應該是繳交學費的最後限期。 </p><p> </p><p>    校長明言今天之內交不出學費就直接把貴鬼攆走，咄咄逼人的語氣還殘留在腦海中，他再找不出其他解決之道，第一滴透徹的淚珠從眼角淌下來，洗掉沙加的痕跡。 </p><p> </p><p>   “我真的......會還......” 他一直於俗世中堅守著的高潔情操和倫理道德觀即將崩塌，無力感和巨大的痛苦化作淚水湧了出來。 </p><p> </p><p>    又聽不見任何回應，穆先生回頭一看，看到沙加又躺在沙發上，上半身換了西裝襯衫，沒扣任何鈕釦，露出飽滿的腹肌;下半身卻只赤條條地掛上數條由檀木組成的腰鏈，由右邊的腰斜著垂到左邊的大腿上，還故意讓穆看到壓住的腰帶和一張沒寫上銀碼的支票。 </p><p> </p><p>    那昂著的性器給了穆很大的視覺和心靈衝擊，甚麼意思?自己當對方是可靠的人，對方卻當自己是性奴! </p><p> </p><p>    沙加的眼皮輕輕地閉上，像是等著享受著服務一樣。 </p><p> </p><p>    “穆先生都看得雙眼發直了，不用緊張，先放點古典樂輕鬆一下。你是不是盯著以前你送給我的腰鏈呢?還是......”沙加笑了笑，悠閒地去電視下方的小櫃子翻了翻，抽出了一大堆光碟給穆先生選擇。 </p><p> </p><p>    穆先生猶豫了一下抽了最中間的，沙加去電視機按下其中一個按鈕，迷你光盤機便從電視機的上方冒了出來，按下播放的一刻，柔和的古典樂緩緩響起，穆漸漸放開了拳頭，胸口的起伏也慢了起來。 </p><p> </p><p>   這一切的動作都被沙加看在眼裡，沙加嘴角彎起的幅度更大。 </p><p> </p><p>    嚴格來說，他是沒有專門的一張古典音樂光碟，不是他討厭古典樂，而是在醫院常常播放各類型的古典樂來安撫病人的情緒，都快聽得想吐。所以特意播放著這光碟，就肯定不止播放古典音樂這麼簡單。 </p><p> </p><p>   果不其然，音樂很快就出現女人的呻吟聲，電視畫面都出現一對在行淫的男女，男的穿醫生袍;女的穿著白絲和被撕破的護士服，胸部和下體都露了出來。 </p><p> </p><p>   “沙加你在播甚麼!關掉關掉!”穆看到電視後怔了一怔，下體立刻有了意識，他尷尬地脫下圍巾捂住本能的反應，臉上泛起了一片紅暈，如掃上薄薄的胭脂。 </p><p> </p><p>    見到沙加沒動作，穆有點氣惱地想上前關掉，沙加突然撲上前擋住穆的去路。他那突然睜開的湖藍色雙眼震懾了穆，如巨浪撲面一樣恐怖。 </p><p> </p><p>      穆嚇得連忙後退，趕不及沙加上前的速度，一下子被逼回門前，大門“呯”一聲關上。沙加回復剛才的壞笑，一手扼住穆的頸子，一手從自己襯衫的口袋上掏出鎖匙後熟稔地反鎖，最後隨意一拋，落在大床旁的床頭櫃。 </p><p> </p><p>    穆雙手努力翻開沙加的手，雙眼半瞇、咬緊兩排貝齒，表情很是痛苦但沒說出半點求饒話。 </p><p> </p><p>   “甚麼都被你看到了，還想逃?”沙加的聲音略帶沙啞，不論表面的肉體和內心的陰暗面，底牌很快一張一張亮了出來，穆一時之間未必能承受得起。 </p><p> </p><p>    沙加暫時不再說甚麼，欣賞著穆受苦的樣子，覺得這表情很美。一幻想到待會在床上全程都是這樣子，腦海就湧起一種成就感。 </p><p> </p><p>    “哼哼!”沙加冷笑一聲後放手，不管穆先生不斷咳嗽和大口大口地吸氣。他又翻找放成人光碟再往下一格的抽屜，拿出白色護士帽、全新的白色絲襪、白色高跟鞋和超薄的護士服。 </p><p> </p><p>      那頂護士帽明顯是自製的，白色帽子加個由不織布縫成的紅色十字，內部有些固定用的小夾子，手工非常精巧，明顯是女生的作品;那套護士服明顯用來撕的，劣質的白色布料配上紅色的邊，長度與自己的上衣差不多;那白色絲襪是全新的，從包裝上的模特兒可看出絲襪密度只有20丹尼爾，而且襠部的縫線極度脆弱，稍為拉扯便可開個大洞。 </p><p> </p><p>   “這是原本給你太太玩的嗎?”穆故作鎮定，沙加又笑了笑，一手夾住整套制服，一手輕輕拉著穆的頭髮往廚房走去，為了不會使柔順的秀髮滑走，還特意用手腕繞了三個圈。 </p><p> </p><p>      廚房地方不大和很普通，牆身和地面都潔白得跟醫院沒分別，燈光極強，像把手術燈都搬進這兒;灶台靠著牆，大約比腰部高一點，靠角落靠住個大型電池爐、隔著一大片空位就是洗手盤;刀、餐具和其他食物都藏在下方的櫃子裡。 </p><p> </p><p>      第一次就在廚房做是沙加臨時想出來的點子，試想像穆先生一進家門就很自動往廚房走去，明顯很喜歡做飯。 </p><p> </p><p>    那麼日後去廚房做飯時便一邊做一邊回味著今晚發生的事，說不定很歡迎自己在他做飯的時候多來一發，要不然他又穿護士制服趴在櫃頂勾引自己也可以! </p><p> </p><p>    之後每隔兩三天就和樓下那群家庭主婦一起去超市買下一大堆便宜但不中用的東西填滿櫥櫃......啊不不不!以穆先生的性格，應該輕輕斥責自己亂買東西才對。 </p><p> </p><p>    要日後充滿幸福的日常就應該選擇這兒而不是床上，不然的話穆先生眷戀床上的話，那誰為自己煮早餐呢? </p><p> </p><p>   “換。”沙加把穆拉到角落，拿著制服在他面前揚揚，懶得再想出甚麼說話，穆搖搖頭求饒說:“我不借錢了，放我走吧。” </p><p> </p><p>   沙加懶得再想出甚麼哄人說話，既然溫柔沒用，就硬上吧。 </p><p> </p><p>    “轉身。”沙加帶點威嚴地命令著，雙手從背後由下至上地伸入穆先生的上衣內，一邊按摩一邊用手肘拉起上衣，釋放了穆先生的緊張情緒，雙手摸到胸口前更故意挑逗著兩顆小紅點，那婚戒用冰冷的觸感帶給穆一個警示。 </p><p> </p><p>   體內的慾火被點燃，穆紅著臉地搖頭，沙加這角度看不到穆憋得難受的表情，整張臉繼續埋在長髮間瘋狂嗅聞。“啊!可能穆先生的體香都是這樣子，待會要好好嗅嗅。” </p><p> </p><p>    上衣被拉至穆的手臂位置，穆先生無力反抗，看著自己的遮羞布一點一點地脫掉，沙加摸了摸，覺得上衣有些沉甸甸的東西，隨意一翻，翻出卡在上衣暗格內的手機。 </p><p> </p><p>   “還給我!”穆下意識伸手去搶，沙加用力打走他的手，直接把手機放進自己襯衫的口袋裡。 </p><p> </p><p>   “還給你報警嗎?”沙加揉著穆先生的肩膀，穆先生上衣已脫掉，光滑雪白的背部暴露於沙加的眼前，沙加的性器隔著褲子在穆先生的小穴磨蹭，自己也慢慢失去耐性，恨不得把所有的愛意一下子灌進穆的體內! </p><p> </p><p>  穆雙手環抱著自己，作缺乏安全感的訊號，他渾身都起滿雞皮疙瘩，心裡湧起緊張和不安，覺得有很多無形的眼睛在注視著自己，感覺像自己的存在為了取悅別人。 </p><p> </p><p>   “你好冷嗎?待會讓我溫暖你一下吧!”沙加直接解開穆的圍巾，那碩大的慾望快把鬆身的褲子撐破，從電視傳來的嬌喘聲一直鑽進穆的耳裡，對於自己身體自然反應有點不知所措。 </p><p> </p><p>   “別碰我!別碰我!我不是怪物!我不是怪物!”穆積在心中的不滿、憤怒全都爆發出來，淚流滿面，喉嚨因一時狂吼而乾澀得帶股淡淡的血腥味，雙眼哭個腫痛，使沙加反倒好奇面前的可憐人到底經歷了甚麽? </p><p> </p><p>   “那好，你自己來。” 沙加在穆很不情願地換上白絲襪時也沒閒著，光明正大地翻開手機，看看有甚麼“實用資訊”。 </p><p> </p><p>   從手機的殘舊程度和型號來看，明顯是數年前的款式。桌布是穆抱住一個年約八歲的棕髮小子，背景是一個破舊雜亂的房子。那小孩的額上以兩顆淺藍色的小圓點代替眉毛，長得頗可愛，笑得好陽光燦爛，跟穆先生內歛的微笑完全相反，應該就是他口中的貴鬼。 </p><p> </p><p>    再翻開最期待的相簿功能，裡面最美的幾張圖已是從旅遊網下載的西藏風景圖，右下角都保留了來源水印;其他就是陰暗的密室，一部紡織機不時在鏡頭刷存在感，最可怕的是，紡織機旁總是有淺淺的血絲。 </p><p> </p><p>    再把相簿概覽翻下翻，竟看到自己當封面的醫學雜誌，點開一看，還要是把存下來的雜誌封面都拼在一起拍照，眼眶頓時一酸一暖，原來對方從來沒忘記自己，為了表示自己很感動，決定待會溫柔一點點。 </p><p> </p><p>    穆很快就穿好整套制服，但白絲襪彈性有限，都把自己的腿勒得個通紅，加上自己的花莖還未垂下，穆很尷尬地嘗試再把絲襪拉到腰部，但一直拉不上去。 </p><p> </p><p>  “很辛苦嗎？在絲襪襠部開個洞不就行了麽？” </p><p> </p><p>  “不!不!” </p><p> </p><p>  “可是，這兒想開個洞。”沙加大力握住穆的分身，隔著薄薄的絲襪輕輕套弄，如隔靴搔癢，穆不斷扭動身體，花莖不斷顫抖，咬著下唇忍著敏感的反應。 </p><p> </p><p>   沙加笑著放手，使空虛感如毒液侵蝕穆的理智和恨意，他想伸手為自己解決，卻被兩隻粗壯的手強行扯開。 </p><p> </p><p>“我先幫你開個洞才慢慢舒服吧!”沙加的聲音明明是清脆透徹，配合著這對白和故作溫柔的語氣卻像一隻妖精勾引穆這個君子墮落。 </p><p> </p><p>   穆搖了搖頭後雙手捂耳抵抗誘惑，正好讓沙加很粗暴地在絲襪襠部掰開一個洞，縫線斷裂時發出的“啪啪”聲仍隔著雙手注入到穆的聽覺神經中，穆很激烈地顫動身體，畢竟天職是個裁縫嘛，衣服撕裂的聲音應該比厲鬼的慘叫更可怕。 </p><p> </p><p>   沙加把那洞套上穆先生的花莖上輕力磨擦，又強逼穆穿上高跟鞋。他的雙手就連忙捧起穆的長髮，紮成一個髮髻，弄成一個小球的形狀，非常可愛。最後沙加深呼吸一下，幫忙固定護士帽，像加冕儀式一樣就大功告成。 </p><p> </p><p>   “轉身。” </p><p> </p><p>  穆先生雙腿夾緊，身體微微發抖，努力平衡腳步轉過身來，眼神堅毅中帶點厭惡。如同不屈的戰士，明知自己接下來會被行刑亦不畏縮。 </p><p> </p><p>  他換上了純白的護士服後，竟多了分脫俗的味道，就像神聖得不可褻玩的仙子——如果不把視線往下移的話。 </p><p> </p><p>   沙加當玩具般研究一下，看完全身之後命穆轉身，雙手撐在灶台上，護士制服因翹臀的曲線滑了上去，即使隔著薄薄的絲襪網面也隱約看到粉嫩的後穴。穆的姿勢改變了，但回頭時那種堅毅的眼神仍沒變化。 </p><p> </p><p>    “應該還未被調教過。”沙加伸右手進去穆的護士服，再往下如蛇爬進穆的翹臀裡，手指反覆在穴口巡迴，因絲襪太緊而限制了手指彎動的幅度，沙加的指尖小幅度而不斷續地在粉穴探索，連綿的快感攻陷穆先生的理智。 </p><p> </p><p>   “呃......呃......嗯嗯嗯嗯......”穆先生極力忍著，但始終漏了舒服的低吟，腰肢不斷扭動著。 </p><p> </p><p>“嫌絲襪太緊了嗎?我再幫你舒服吧!” </p><p> </p><p> “不要!不......” </p><p> </p><p>沙加本來玩弄後穴的手反轉，伸向洞口，再勾住洞口往上扯，一個只夠套住花莖的小洞便擴張成一條裂縫。 </p><p> </p><p>   那“啪啪”聲又再刺激穆的神經，他很討厭這些聲音，很厭惡地用左手抓住沙加的手，又摸到那冰涼的婚戒，像轉動夾萬的密碼鎖般轉動。 </p><p> </p><p>    “差不多了。”沙加粗暴地把穆翻過身來，再一下子抱上灶台上，雙腿也被逼擱上去，呈“M”字型，那高昂的性器和帶點濕潤黏糊的粉穴也一併暴露在對方面前。 </p><p> </p><p>   “穆先生忍得好辛苦呢。” </p><p> </p><p>  沙加把雙手抱住穆，再把溫柔的吻湊了上去，用火熾熱的粉紅舌頭弄開穆因生氣而緊抿的嘴，兩條舌頭互相交纏，明顯是沙加以高超的接吻技巧使穆的眼神變得迷離，潺潺的水聲和心跳瘋狂跳動的聲音在廚房中久久不散。 </p><p> </p><p>   “嗯嗯嗯......”一大股檀香味攻進穆的靈魂和意識深處，感覺自己也同化成一縷縷輕煙，飄飄然的。 </p><p> </p><p>    原來自己的心房脆弱不堪，怎麼辦?該怎麼辦?自己愛上了一個不應該的男人，一個本應像兄弟般值得信任的男人。 </p><p> </p><p>    在穆的認知下，廚房是處理食材、烹調和滿足人類原始口腹之慾的正經地方，不應該做這些淫亂之事，再拷問自己的認知，甚麼東西會被這樣放上灶台上?明顯就是任人宰割的食物嘛! </p><p> </p><p>    穆很痛苦地搖頭，反倒使沙加的吻更加深入，好像要活生生要把他吞掉一樣。混亂的大腦一時斷絕了所有反抗的信號，默許沙加的手死死地按住自己的胸口亂揉亂摷，自己的手也纏住沙加的手臂。 </p><p> </p><p>   沙加卻在這時候離開穆的嘴，拉出點點的銀絲，穆才發覺自己的失儀，連忙用手背擦擦自己的嘴。 </p><p> </p><p>   沙加輕輕捧住穆的頸子繼續吸吮，給了穆大口大口喘氣的機會，“住手......”穆的聲線變得低沉沙啞，雙手無力地想推開沙加，可是阻不了被慾火燒個通紅的人。 </p><p> </p><p>   “好，我住手，你自己脫。”沙加就是可以對自身情欲操控自如的高手，雖然胯下之物仍告訴身體反應，可是臉仍然保持著壞壞的笑容。 </p><p> </p><p>沙加凝固著的眼神帶點催促的意味，穆有點手忙腳亂解開制服上配帶的腰帶，很羞恥地露出身體，和沙加一樣，都是“衣衫不整”。 </p><p> </p><p>    沙加一下子把手按住穆那起伏急促的胸再往下摸，左手很快便輕力握住穆那空虛了很久的花莖。 </p><p> </p><p>   此刻的沙加又像導師一樣指導自己如何處理自己的反應，畢竟是已婚男性有著經驗。“舒服便叫吧。” </p><p> </p><p>   他繼續握住穆的分身，感受著想把自己的手都刺穿的意圖，食指輕輕逗動頂端，穆都忍不住頂了一下。 </p><p> </p><p>   “快些......快些......我快受不了......”穆沒有說謊，沙加左手在慢速上下移動，右手卻用中指和無名指一點一點插進蜜穴裡，連同那帶點警告意味的婚戒都一同滑進去。 </p><p> </p><p>“啊!”沙加又突然扮女人叫床，把電視裡的淫叫聲都轉達到穆的面前一樣。“啊......啊......不要......”連嬌喘聲也模仿得很像，根本就是電視裡的AV女優附身一樣。 </p><p> </p><p>  “啊!不要......會壞掉的......你已經結婚了......輕力一點.....”沙加還擅自改台詞“啊.......嗯......啊、啊、穆先生你好粗......好舒服......” </p><p> </p><p>   兩隻手的動作明顯加快，左手的汗水好像淫液一樣，使穆的胯下都不斷往前頂，逼使穆的呼吸漸漸粗重，發出帶磁性的浪叫;右手用恰當的力度瘋狂抽插，感受到蜜液滿滿的粉穴重複夾緊抽搐。 </p><p> </p><p>  兩隻手都在鬥哪個部位最先高潮，逼使穆先生落入沙加的圈套。 </p><p> </p><p>   “嗯......嗯......啊......嗯......”穆先生也羞恥得雙手死勁地捂住自己的臉，可下半身的反應從未停止。 </p><p> </p><p>   他的腰肢瘋狂扭動著、掙扎，接著要一連串高聲量的淫叫下噴出一大沱濁液，猝不及防地濺中沙加的臉。 </p><p> </p><p>   穆釋出慾望後舒服多了，可是沙加的右手繼續給自己刺激。 </p><p> </p><p>“甚麼來的?”沙加故作生氣，用左手手背抹抹臉上的濁液，再故意遞手給穆看。 </p><p> </p><p>   穆卻別過頭去，主動抓住沙加的右手手腕道:“失禮了......借你的手......嗯......嗯......”穆的洞穴急得想乾脆連沙加整隻手都吞下去。 </p><p> </p><p>    后庭的高潮低調得多，只是吞吐中突然大力收縮，一大股黏液浸滿兩隻手指，抽出來時都濕淋淋的，還要很狼狽地把婚戒從指尖套回適當的位置去。 </p><p> </p><p>   “差不多了。”沙加扭開水龍頭，取水抹抹自己的臉，正打算整個人都壓向面前這個還在享受餘韻的人時，一道奇怪的聲音打斷了沙加的行動。 </p><p> </p><p>   “鈴鈴.......鈴鈴......”沙加感受到胸口震動，原來是手機響起了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>